Why Dramione ships are by far superior
by Quills of Time
Summary: Reasons supporting the best ship ever imagined. Read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Why Dramione ships are by far superior to all other couples****.**

Disclaimer: No, Draco and Hermione and all other characters featuring here do not belong to me. Neither do the places. In fact, I just used them to my own advantage.

--

**1)** Doesn't the old saying tell us that "opposites attract"? I think we can clearly see the truth in that statement. I mean, you don't get further opposites than Draco and Hermione; hell, 'Dramione' is almost an oxymoron.

On one hand, we have Hermione; Gryffindor Muggleborn, bushy-haired brunette and adamant enemy of old Voldy. Not to mention her being best friends with Harry Potter, too.

On the other side, there is Draco Malfoy; Pureblood Slytherin, blond follower of Voldemort, just as his ancestors before him. Oh, and arch-nemesis of the-boy-who-lived.

Any more doubts you want me to overcome?

**2)** And while on the topic of school houses, wasn't Hogwarts meant to unite all the witches and wizards of the world, regardless of their ancestry? A Dramione ship is a perfect union, if you view it from this POV.

**3)** Another saying brought to life by this ship. It originates from my home country, Poland; "kto się czubi, ten się lubi". Roughly translated, it means that those who argue frequently actually like each other, in reality.

We all know how frequently Hermione and Draco have disagreed throughout the series. One such scene can be read about in the third book, which ends up in Hermione slapping the Slytherin in frustration.

**4)** J.K.Rowling has fashioned the Malfoys into wizards who always want the best for themselves. And aside from the purity of blood issue (which most probably was not of such great significance after the war at all),from the Malfoy POV, Hermione is an astoundingly good catch. She has the brains and intelligence, the courage and the wit, to become the most successful witch.

So what man could possibly resist such an image of perfection as that presented by our dear Hermione? ;)

**5)** Haven't you people gotten sick of the cannon's yet? I mean, they feature everywhere, and they are just so… predictable. Sure, they may the author's – so, J.K.Rowling's image of the entire world and all that, but surely there are many of you who adore Hogwarts and certainly do not support her pairings. Dramione shippers, for instance.

As writers, we should be striving for originality at all times, and although I know that a very good, new story can be written, based on the initial pairings, I think that a Dramione fic somehow has more… newness to it. I mean, it completely moves away from the series, and hence shows our imaginations running wild.

There is, of course, the small matter of Dramione clichés, which can be frequently stumbled upon… but about that another time.

**6)** Haven't you noticed yet, throughout the series, Hermione's natural talent and need to help others? I know I have. All you need to do is think about her SPEW group – that was all about helping house elves, freeing them and improving their living conditions. Granted, they creatures themselves may not have fully agreed with her – but at this point I have her intentions at heart.

Considering all seven parts are written from Harry's POV, we, as reader's, don't really find out that much about Hermione's inner thoughts and feelings. However, judging by the character J.K.Rowling gives her, I should think it quite easy and natural to imagine Hermione helping Draco, had she known his internal struggle and reluctance to join the Dark Lord's ranks. She'd pity him.

And the need to help comes soon after, so here's yet another reason for Hermione to be attracted to our dear old Slytherin. Or should I say young, rather.

**7)** Oh, and this sort of relates to the previously mentioned "the Malfoys want what's best" point. Well, they do. And they care more than anything else about their reputation, and public opinion. Their image in the Wizarding World. Draco, of course, is no exception to this rule.

After his narrow escape from Hogwarts, post-Dumbledore's death, the Malfoy name was obviously stained with shame. Not only had Draco made it clear which side his family stood on, but he had also failed the Dark Lord, the very one he was supposed to be proving himself to.

And what better way would there be to clearing the Malfoy name, after Voldy's downfall, than marrying Hermione Granger, brightest witch in decades, Harry Potter's best friend?

I told you these two make a perfect couple.

**8) **Are you seriously considering the option of Harry ending up with another Pureblood? Have you completely forgotten that vital piece of information Sirius shared with Harry – and with us, of course, as the faithful readers?

He mentioned the fact that there are so little of Purebloods left, that, basically, they are all related. Hence Sirius' relation for Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange etc.

And somehow I don't see even Malfoy stooping as low as incest.

**9)** There are so many sites supporting this ship Haven't you noticed how easily you can stumble upon one? There are just so many fans of Dramione fics, so many authors and readers of them – it's an undeniably popular couple well-liked by many.

Like you, for example. Otherwise why would you even be here, eh?

**10) **Now, don't tell me you _didn't_ know of that long, thin, dotted line between love and hate. The one made of some magnetic material that draws you towards it and makes you cross it before you even realize what you're doing?

Yeah, that one. I think it would have an important place in any Dramione ship – love and hate go together. And one can be transformed into the other just as easily.

--

Author's Note: OK, that's it for now. I have some other ideas and more reasons to follow this, if you would like to see them…

But not unless you review first! ;-)

Also, any suggestions for furhter reasons are also very welcome :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Why Dramione ships are by far superior to all other couples**

Disclaimer: No, none of these characters are mine, as you all well know.

--

**AAMRNluver16: ** Thanks! Yep, some are cliché – but hey, whoever said that cliché reasons aren't valid? ;)

**EvIlIsHoT:** Thank you – yep, I think so too. Most definitely.

**onlytomriddle: **OK, raving attitude under control now, thank you.And deluded? Sure, I can be that. I know that if one looks at the series too closely, a Dramione pairing is more than unlikely. But hey, that's what we have imaginations for, innit?

**LaRay93**: I had no idea people would interpret this list as a personal insult. And I certainly hadn't hoped for such a detailed and animated response to my post – maybe you should consider writing your own list of reasons.

However, I must disagree with you on a couple of points. Firstly, you can't say there are more R/Hr shippers than Dramione, because you cannot know that for a fact. Secondly, there is no need to repeatedly tell me to read the books – I have, multiple times. Just because I'm a Dramione fan does not mean I don't understand them, it means I have a broad imagination and I happen to think these two fit together.

I do, of course, disagree with a few of your points, but this is neither the time nor place to discuss it. Once again, thanks for taking the time to supply me with such a detailed response – I hope you are not too offended by the following additions.

--

**11) **As unlikely a couple as Draco and Hermione would have made during the series, we don't actually know what happened after the War ended. Oh, sure, there's the Epilogue – but really, I found that such a disappointing and simply _bad_ ending to the books that frankly, I think it's better to forget about its existence.

Beside, even if you are one of the Epilogue-supporters, you cannot deny that Draco is portrayed as the good guy there. He is on the Light side, he still lives in the Wizarding community with all the other wizards who had fought against Voldemort, rather than being imprisoned in Azkaban in the company of the Dark Lord's supporters. And so, being on the Light side, there is every chance he and Hermione could have discovered an unexpected bond together.

**12) **You may find this point completely off topic – nevertheless, imagine how cute their kids could be! They'd be perfectly adorable.

And those Ron/Hermione shippers who want to eat me alive when they read, have you even thought about the offspring those two would have produced? I mean, Ron's red hair, coupled with Hermione's bushy, untamable hairstyle, would have been absolutely disastrous.

**13) **Dramione ships allow originality at its greatest. Despite the many cliché scenarios which feature over and over again, there are those rare and precious fics which astound in their creativity and originality. Such authors may only be admired. Cannon's on the other hand, do not allow half as much flexibility.

**14) **Have you ever noticed how important a role rebellion plays in the lives of people, especially teenagers? Rebelling is what allows us to develop a strong sense of individuality, and it is what gives us the opportunity of getting noticed, of standing out in a crowd of our peers.

Although neither Draco nor Hermione may give off the "I'm a rebel, so you better watch out" vibes, such a situation is not entirely out of the question. Unlikely as this may seem, being together would be the perfect way of rebelling against the expectations others tie with them, and certainly it would be the best thing to do to get noticed.

**15) **They are worth each other. Both intelligent, both good looking, both gifted magicians. If only they could put their differences aside, they'd make the perfect couple. They could both achieve much, much more than their peers, in the long-term, if only they tried hard enough.

**16) **Have you ever noticed the similarity of their relationship as portrayed in the series, and that of Elizabeth and Darcy in _Pride and Prejudice_? Draco is too proud to stoop as low as dating a Muggleborn, whereas Hermione is prejudiced against him because of the disrespect he shows her. Yet, like Darcy and Lizzie, they could they begin to fall in love; the chance of a happy ending, however slim, is still there.

--

Author's Note: So there you go, my list of reasons completed. Sixteen, because that's my age at the moment, and I happen to like it. Random as it may seem to you ;)

I'd just like to clarify; these points are all separate ones, they are not linked to each other in any way, and so should be interpreted as separate ideas.

Anyway, I honestly hope you've enjoyed that, feedback is always welcome!


End file.
